Friendzone
by Yugao702
Summary: Its hard when the person you like throws you into the friendzone but its even harder when the person you friendzoned just won't leave you alone. (RinxLen)
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of spring when she first met him.

The sun was shining brightly as students were entering their high school to attend the opening ceremony of their first day. The sakura trees were in bloom at this time as though to greet the students as they walked past them to get their school. Most of the students quickly met up with their friends as they reached the school gates to talk and laugh with while some walked into the school to just get the ceremony over with.

A girl with short bright blond hair yawned as she walked towards the school while adjusting the large white ribbon in her hair. It was so tiring to go to school so early in the morning. She honestly wished she could spend more time on her nice comfy bed. Yeah, she really wished she could.

Suddenly a gush of wind blew causing the girl to yelp and keep her skirt from flying up. She grunted in irritation. She really just wanted to go to bed now. Maybe she could just skip this morning's ceremony and come back later. Yeah, that was a good plan-

The moment she turned around, a small piece of paper smacked her in the face. She trembled in irritation before she peeled the paper off her face, ready to rip it apart but then when she realized it was a ticket.

"A student ticket?" She said out loud. It was usually given to transfer students in their school. She tilted her head as she read the name on the ticket. "Len Kagamine?"

"Ah! Sorry about that!" A voice exclaimed. The girl looked up to see a male around her age running up to her. He had honey blond hair similar to hers but was tied up into a short ponytail and he had bright cerulean eyes that reminded her of the ocean.

He wore their school uniform so it was obvious that he was a student from their high school but judging from the ticket in her hands, he wasn't from around here.

The girl stared as the male stopped in front of her with a sheepish look on his face. "I'm really sorry about that. The wind blew my ticket from hands just now, I hope you're okay."

The girl didn't say a word for a second as she continued to stare before she voiced out the first thing she thought. "What kind of fairy tale character are you?"

There was a pause between them as the male looked at her, completely baffled before he burst into laughter, causing some of the students walking past them to look at them with weird and confused looks.

"That's the first time anyone has ever asked me that question." He chuckled as he wiped tears from his eyes. He then grinned widely at her which caused her to wince slightly from how bright his smile is. "You're a really interesting person." He complimented. "Would you like to be friends?"

The girl wasn't sure how to react at the sudden offer. She knew she didn't say anything wrong and simply spoke her mind out but this guy was a little odd.

The girl blinked when she saw him stretch his hand to her and she raised a brow. The male simply smiled. "My name's Len Kagamine. What's yours?"

The girl blinked a couple of times before she slowly took his hand and shook it. "I'm Rin. Rin Kagami."

And that was how their friendship began.

* * *

The courtyard of the school was quiet and peaceful as there was no one around except for a certain pair of blonds standing underneath a tree. Its leaves and branches shielded the two from the sun as the breeze gently brushed against the pair's skins and the leaves rustled softly.

A certain blond haired male stared at the female in front of him with a serious look on his face as he finally decided to confess.

"I like you Rin. Please go out with me."

"No way."

The sweet atmosphere immediately shattered like glass and there was a long pause between the two blonds before Len finally reacted. "But _why~_?" He whined almost childishly as he looked at Rin like a kicked puppy. Rin rolled her eyes. "Look Len, you're really sweet and all but I only see you as a friend and nothing more." She said. "Besides we don't even know each other that well to even think of going out."

"We've been friends for a year and a half, Rin." Len said in a matter-of-fact voice. "I think that seems long enough to 'know each other' to consider dating."

Rin snorted at that and crossed her arms. "Riiight." She dismissed. "Anyways that's my final answer Len. You can't really do anything to change my mind."

Len was about to say something when they heard the bell ring, signaling the end of lunch break. "Ah that's the bell." Rin said. "Time for class."

"B-But-" Len began as Rin walked past him. "Come on Len, we don't want to miss class and the last thing we'd want is 'Len-sama' to be late." She said, glancing at him over her shoulder.

Len let out a low sigh but nodded and followed behind her while Rin smirked at him. The two walked back into the school but soon parted ways in the hallway since they were in different classes. Rin waved goodbye to Len as she entered her class and back to her desk.

Beside her desk, a girl with long turquoise hair tied into twin tails sitting at her own desk, applying lip gloss onto her lips while staring into a small mirror. She glanced to Rin from the corner of her eye before she smiled. "Heya Rin-chan!" She cheerfully greeted. "How was it with you and Kagamine-kun?"

"Meh, same old, same old." Rin replied as she took a seat on her desk. "I told him I just wanted to stay friends and that's it."

"Can't you give the poor guy a break?" The tealette said while examining herself in the mirror. "I mean hasn't he confessed to you for like the 4th time in a row this month?"

"5th actually." Rin corrected with a sigh. "Honestly Miku, can't the guy just give up and accept that I don't see him that way."

"Really? And here I thought you'd be happy someone actually likes you in a romantic way."

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm just saying that you should be glad that someone is actually interested in a short, hot headed girl like you who also has a huge obsession of oranges and road rollers."

"…Sometimes I don't even know why we are even best friends in the first place."

The girl- Miku giggled at Rin's dry response then paused. "You know Rin, sometimes I think you're weird." She remarked. "This is Len Kagamine. The prince of Crypton High. He is literally the guy 3/4 of the school's female population worships, not to mention his good academic records and athletic abilities."

Miku turned to Rin, planting her elbow onto her desk and cupping her cheek. "And you are in a position which the girls in this school would kill to be and yet you rejected it so openly. I have to say you must be crazy."

"I just don't like Len in that way." Rin sighed. "Len is like my best guy friend I could ever ask for and that's it. There is no way I would even consider him as boyfriend material."

"Pffft, riiight." Miku snorted. "Just remember if something happens, you're the one who threw him into the 'friendzone'." She said while doing a 'quote unquote' gesture.

Rin rolled her eyes as the teacher walked into the classroom. Well, it's not like she was going to regret it. Rin will admit that when she first met Len, she thought he had a really angelic face that reminded her of princes from fairytales she had read in her childhood.

She liked Len but not in a romantic way. To her, he's like a brother to her and that's it.

She sighed while hoping this would be the last time Len would ever think about confessing to her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello my dear readers! So as some of you may notice this is now my latest story, though I actually made this out of whim.**

 **To be honest, I'm actually not sure how far this story will go since I'm actually just testing it out but I'll try my best and I still hope you enjoyed this chapter ehehe.**

 **Please review when you have the time to tell me your thoughts on this story, ok? And support m other stories as well for me plsss!**

 **Well, that's it for now so until then my dear readers, bye!**

 **-Yugao702**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmmm…" Rin mused as she stared at her bento box with a frown. "Darn, not here again." She sighed. "Geez, I told my mom to put in some octopus sausages for me today but there is none! For me, a bento seems lacking without it."

Rin sighed once more before leaning back against her chair and lifted her head towards the blond across her. "Don't you think so?"

Len hummed in response. "Perhaps." He said, leaning forward onto the desk. "I also think we should get married soon then I would make you octopus sausages every day for you."

 _Silence_

There was a sudden pause in the air as some of her classmates around them glanced at their direction at the sudden declaration with weird expressions before they proceeded to chatter to one another. Rin was completely unfazed by this and held a straight look on her face while Miku who had been sitting between them the whole time just nonchalantly nibbled on her negi, not minding the commotion at all.

Rin ignored this and continued. "Why don't we just talk about tamagoyaki?"

"Rather than food, I like Rin the best."

"That doesn't really make me happy."

"You don't need to worry, I'm very committed."

"What I'm worried about is what's going on in your head."

Rin sighed heavily. Perhaps eating lunch in the classroom wasn't a really good idea. She was too lazy to get out of the classroom for lunch so she and Miku chose to just stay put for now and have a peaceful lunch. Unfortunately, Len had decided to pop over and join them in their classroom.

Rin and Miku didn't really mind since Len is a friend of theirs but now…Rin was having second thoughts on keeping this guy as a friend at all.

"But I like you Rinny~" Len sang with a look of adoration in his eyes.

Rin finally snapped and placed down her bento and her chopsticks before she reached across and pinched both of Len's cheeks, stretching them over their limits causing Len to yelp loudly and struggle a bit from her grip as Rin gave a frustrated look while trying to maintain her self-control. This guy was just so annoying!

The only reason she could put up with this guy's declarations was because he was her best friend but now she was on the verge of just strangling him.

"Now, now Rin don't hurt Kagamine-kun." Miku finally decided to step in as she pulled Rin from Len with an awkward laugh. Rin huffed as she got out of Miku's grip and grabbed her bento and chopsticks once more and continued to eat.

Len rubbed his sore cheeks but didn't seem to have given up on their previous topic. "I'll set the date for the wedding ceremony so we wouldn't have any problem! And-" He suddenly paused as he stared at the chopsticks in Rin's hands then tilted his head. "By the way Rin…are you going to throw those chopsticks away?"

Rin blinked as she pulled the chopsticks away from her lips and looked at them. "Well…They're disposable ones so of course I will." She explained, completely confused on why Len was suddenly interested in her chopsticks.

"Hmm…I see." Len then smirked in a rather perverse way that immediately set off alarms in Rin's head and Rin shuddered.

"I don't even want to imagine what you'll need them for but there is no way I'm giving them to you!" Rin exclaimed, gripping her chopsticks tightly and protectively in her chest. Her face flushed from both anger and embarrassment. How can this guy be so shameless?!

From the start of their friendship, Len wasn't as annoying as this.

He was proper…No. He was just _perfect_!

The object of everyone's respect and admiration, everyone in school liked him for his kind, boy-next-door attitude and the teachers thought highly of him. Everyone was attracted to him like bees over honey.

Rin was absolutely proud of having him as her best friend but then out of the blue, on a nice sunny day. Len called her over and confessed to her the first time.

Of course, Rin was shock about this but without a second thought, Rin flatly refused and told him that she just wanted to stay as friends. Rin thought that would be last time Len would ever do that but soon after, he confessed to her once more…right in the middle of the hallway, surrounded by students.

Everyone was shock at the news and frankly so was she since she never expected him to do that in public! For the second time, Rin rejected him without hesitation. Despite being rejected in front of many eyes, Len didn't give up and began confessing to her almost every day.

The whole thing turned into a huge commotion but over time, it soon died down and no one bothers to question it anymore. The whole thing should have hurt his reputation since he was, for the first time, rejected painfully in front of what felt like the whole student body, it didn't. Instead it turned out to be the opposite and inspired boys and girls alike who also wish to confess to their love interests and to do it without fear, and so Len became an even bigger school idol in more ways than one.

Though there are times when Len's declaration of love were odd and outrageous that everyone (including Rin) have decided to even the perfect guy had a few screw looses here and there which became some kind of running gag of sorts in the school.

"Okay, okay settle down you two." Miku began as she sweatdropped. "Seriously. Whenever the two of you are together, you guys become so noisy."

"It's his fault!" Rin pointed at the culprit who just smiled cheerfully. "If he just stops saying stupid things then things would be so much more peaceful around here."

"But Rin, I'm only tell you the truth. Its nothing stupid." Len defended. "I really, really do like you."

"Stop it!" Rin groaned in frustration before she stood up. "I'm going to burn my chopsticks in the incinerator." She then paused and glared at Len. "I'm going to hold on to them until I watch them burn to ashes."

Len then smiled. "Oh! Then I'll come with you." He said and stood up as well. Rin really wanted to reject the offer but she knew Len would listen and sighed in defeat as the pair made their way out of the classroom while Miku stayed behind and waved them off.

The two blonds strolled to the back of the school and Rin sighed once more as Len followed closely behind her. Rin glanced over to Len and frowned. "Do you honestly need to tag along?" She huffed.

"Well lunch time is short and we are in different classes." Len said as he moved to her side then smiled gently at her. "I just want to stay by your side, even for a little bit."

Rin didn't say anything at that. He says the cheesiest things but in a way, they were really sweet…and totally wasted on someone like her.

Rin shook her head. "Seriously, you're a weird guy." She said out loud. "You keep on confessing and confessing to me but I only see you as my best friend. I mean, isn't that already good enough for you?"

"No." Len immediately responded. "If being friends is good enough, I wouldn't even think about confessing and besides I'm really serious." He said with a serious look on his eyes. "I really like you, Rin."

Rin deadpanned then rolled her eyes. "Sooner or later you're going to have to give up." She said as she walked a little faster until he was behind her. She heard Len chuckle. "That's never going to happen because I like you Rinny~!"

Rin groaned at that before she stopped and turned around. Len blinked in confusion then yelped when Rin chopped him on top of his head. "If you weren't my friend, I really would've kicked your ass at this point." She said as she continued to chop his head.

"Ow! Ow! Rin stop!" Len cried out as he tried to protect himself. Rin huffed then turned her back to him once more as she walked away. "Just hurry up and open your eyes."

She was really getting tired of his games. Len stared after her for a moment with a barely noticeable frown before he chased after her.

Unaware of the pairs of eyes watching them from the window above them…

* * *

 _RIIIIING_

Rin stretched as the bell finally rang, telling everyone that it was already the end of the day. Students began to stand up and gather their things. Some have already left the room while others approached their friends to chat.

Miku was the latter and walked over to Rin, bag at hand. "Ready to go, Rin?" She questioned.

"Just give me a minute. I just need to get my things before we can finally leave this prison." Rin said as she gathered her things and shoved them into her bag before she stood up and the two walked out of the room.

"You always say the same thing." Miku chuckled. "School isn't that bad."

"It would be better if they didn't always give boring lectures every day." Rin groaned, running her hand through her hair. "Anyways its not just that…"

"You mean Kagamine-kun?" Miku pointed out. Rin sighed. "I still don't get why can't he take the hint?"

"I'm sure Kagamine-kun doesn't mean any harm." Miku smiled awkwardly. "He does seem to really like you Rin so I really don't get why you can't just give in and give him a chance."

Rin groaned. "You already know that Len is nothing more than a friend to me! He's like…a little brother. An annoying little brother at that." She grumbled the last par then shook her head. "Besides I don't see how he can be attracted to me in the first place."

When comparing Rin to someone like Len, it was like comparing a rock to a diamond. They often act like the complete opposites to each other. Sure, they might have shared some odd similarities such as their unusual obsession with road rollers and what not. It doesn't really give Len much reason to take an interest in her.

"Maybe its your personality?" Miku suggested and Rin gave her a face. "You always called me a short-tempered and wild girl. How is that suppose to make me seem attractive?"

Miku just gave a troubled smile while Rin sighed. She still didn't get what made her so interesting to Len that he just had to confess to her?

"Len has such weird taste in women." Rin couldn't help but remark out loud.

"How rude. My taste in women is exceptional."

The two girls paused from their tracks and looked behind them to see a certain blond haired male, smiling brightly at them. Rin then huffed. "Exceptional huh? How am I exceptional if I may ask?"

Len hummed playfully. "That's a secret." He said but then grinned. "But…if you go out with me, I'll tell you." Rin snorted. "No way!"

That was when Rin felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to Miku. "Well Rin, looks like I'll be going now." Miku said and Rin gapped at her. "Huh? What do you mean you're going now? How about our plans to get some ice cream?"

"We can always get ice cream in another time but for now, I got somewhere to be so I'll see you tomorrow." Miku snickered. She smiled at Len who smiled back before she walked past the two blonds. Rin wanted to call Miku back but for some reason, Miku had broke into a run and disappeared into the corner.

There was a short silence between them before Len turned to Rin with a grin. "Well its just you and me now, Rinny." He sang and Rin half-heartedly glared at him. Rin let out another long sigh then shook her head. "Alright. Fine. Let's go home Len." She said and grabbed Len by the arm, tugging him down the hall.

"Awww Rin, you know it would've have been much better if we just held hands instead." Len teased as he indicated the hand holding his elbow. Rin rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I have this odd urge to just rip your arm off."

Len laughed nervously. "No need to be so dark, Rin." He said. "I was only kidding."

Rin didn't respond as they left the school. The two walked home in silence which was actually normal. They honestly didn't need to use words since they understood each other very well. The silence went on until Rin decided to break it. "Len?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you ever think about confessing to me?"

Len blinked as Rin turned to him. "I mean…Aren't you worried that something might change in our friendship?"

'Well that's the whole point, right?" Len joked and Rin punched him on the shoulder, making him squeak. "You know what I mean, you baka."

Len chuckled as he rubbed his injured shoulder. "Well no, not really." He replied. "I was hesitant but I was never worried that something wrong would happen to our friendship. You aren't the type who would do something as break off our friendship, right?"

"Hmmm I guess." Rin muttered. Even though the thought of her best friend confessing to her so randomly is annoying, she never once thought about destroying their friendship or avoiding him for that matter. They are friends after all so losing a friend over something as silly as this would be just plain idiotic.

All she could do now was just hope Len would just open his eyes soon and give up so they could just move on from this weird situation and just remain as the best friends they are.

"I still think we should just stay as friends." Rin immediately added. Len chuckled. "There's always a chance for everything."

Rin rolled her eyes with a groan as they continued on their way home. She really doesn't get what goes on with that head of his. She just hopes things would be better tomorrow.


End file.
